The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name Hot Pink Satisfaction (Oglevee No. 21, P.A.S. No. 175A). The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in the spring hybrid trials in 1986 at PanAmerican Seed in Elburn, Ill. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of the female parent 1584A and the male parent 1194B. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at PanAmerican Seed in Elburn, Ill. and has thereafter been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Penna. It has also been trial and field tested at Connellsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new variety has the semi-double flower which is pink with a white and the medium green foliage of the female parent and the background petal color of the male parent.
The new variety differs from the female parent through a smaller white eye and smaller foliage. It differs from the male parent by having semi-double flowers rather than single flowers and by having more florets per inflorescence on plants with larger medium green foliage.
The cultivar when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Penna. using natural light and 60.degree. F. night, 68.degree. F. day and 71.degree. F. vent, has a response time of six weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm. pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer 200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light. The rooted cuttings were potted on Feb. 19, 1991 and flowered on Apr. 21, 1991.